The Teleporter of The Time
by Thousand Spring
Summary: Kim Jongin menjadi seorang yang bisa berpindah waktu, Ia berada dalam kekacauan aliran waktu yang telah ia ciptakan sendiri dan menyeret seorang bayi kecil bernama Kyungsoo untuk berkutat di dalamnya. kaisoo fic! oneshot! warning inside. mind to RnR?


Dia Kim Jongin, seorang pemuda anti-sosial. Ia hidup seperti tersembunyi dari kehidupan yang sebenarnya di dunia ini. Ia tenggelam—namun, ia menikmati kondisi tenggelam dalam waktu. Ia memang bisa berada di waktu kapanpun, tapi, hal itulah yang membuatnya terjebak.

Terlepas dari semua itu, Jongin tetap hidup diantara semua orang-orang disekitarnya. Yang tidak diketahui orang-orang adalah Jongin seorang teleporter.

Teleporter antar waktu.

Jongin hanya tidak ingin orang-orang—atau keturunan orang-orang yang pernah ditemuinya di masa lalu mengetahui sosoknya—terutama bagi keluarga seorang bayi kecil yang pernah ia culik.

Seorang bayi kecil bernama Do Kyungsoo.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**The Teleporter of The Time © Thousand Spring**

**Cast: Kim Jongin, Do Kyungsoo, etc**

**Rating: M**

**Warning: boyslove! AU! Beware of typo(s)!**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**-2043-**

Jongin pertama kali mengetahui bakatnya saat ia berusia lima belas tahun—saat itu tahun 2043. Dunia sudah lebih canggih. Dan orang-orang banyak melakukan penelitian—salah satunya untuk merancang mesin waktu guna meneliti sejarah. Kalangan arkeolog paling berpengaruh dalam proyek yang dirancang oleh ayah Jongin, Kim Minho. Jongin tidak punya ibu—setidaknya secara umumnya—karena ia dilahirkan oleh seorang pria juga. Pria yang sudah menikah dengan ayahnya—Lee Taemin yang sudah berubah marga mengikut ayahnya.

Jongin saat itu hanya disuruh Taemin untuk menyerahkan kertas rancangan digital Minho yang tertinggal. Jongin hanya menurut dan mengantarkan gulungan canggih itu ke tempat kerja ayahnya dengan menggunakan pintu berpindah—Minho adalah salah satu ilmuan terbaik saat itu, dan mesin berpindah tempat itu adalah salah satu ciptaannya. Cukup ketikkan nama tempat dan lokasi dimana ingin ditempatkan.

Sayangnya, Taemin lupa mengatakan bahwa mesin berpindah tempat itu sedikit bermasalah. Jongin terlanjur masuk ke dalam mesin berbentuk lift itu saat Taemin berseru panik—meneriaki Jongin untuk keluar dari mesin itu.

Jongin membuka pintu mesin itu saat dirasanya ia sudah sampai di tujuan—tempat kerja ayahnya. Tapi, begitu ia keluar Jongin malah disambut sebuah cahaya biru besar yang menyambar kearahnya begitu cepat.

"Jongin! Menyingkir dari situ!"

Jongin sempat melihat wajah panik Minho dan teriakan ayahnya itu sebelum beberapa nanodetik kemudian cahaya biru itu menerjangnya.

Jongin merasa begitu silau—begitu penuh cahaya sampai-sampai Jongin merasa eksistensinya menghilang. Teriakan Minho terdengar begitu panik—Jongin adalah anak satu-satunya—dan Taemin sudah tidak akan bisa memberinya keturunan—karena Jongin sendiri hadir akibat rahim buatan yang hanya bisa dipasang satu kali seumur hidup pada seorang pria untuk sekali kehamilan.

Jongin merasa tubuhnya diraih dan Minho menangisinya. Ia membawa Jongin pulang dan memutuskan tidak ingin ikut melanjutkan proyek beserta teman-temannya.

Jongin setengah tersadar saat ia mendengar Minho bertengkar dengan Taemin karena dirinya. Taemin berteriak dengan suara tinggi, sementara Minho membalas dengan teriakan menggelegar. Jongin tidak pernah merasa sebegitu takut ketika orang tuanya bertengkar. Dahinya berkeringat. Kepalanya terasa panas sementara lehernya serasa membeku. Jongin mencengkeram kepalanya dan berteriak keras saat ia merasa syaraf otaknya meledak satu per satu namun, dalam waktu yang hampir bersamaan. Minho dan Taemin berlari ke kamarnya. Jongin meringis—melihat wajah Taemin yang sangat khawatir dengan air mata menitik. Jongin tahu karakter ibu dan ayahnya yang bukan sosok mudah terharu dan lembek. Tapi, sekarang ia melihat Taemin menangis dan Minho berkaca-kaca.

"Ini efeknya, Taemin. Apa yang harus kita lakukan?"

"Aku akan menggantikannya.." Taemin berucap serak. Minho membelalak—rasanya sangat ingin mengguncang bahu pria yang sudah dinikahinya selama dua dasawarsa terakhir.

"Tapi. Tae—"

"Kau mengatakan ini salahku, Minho! Maka aku yang harus bertanggung jawab!"

Minho menatap Taemin nanar. Ia mendengus lalu berkata.

"Satu orang saja tidak akan cukup. Aku akan ikut bersamamu.."

Jongin tidak paham dengan apa saja yang dikatakan orang tuanya. Seingat Jongin, ketika ia terbangun, ia berada di rumah sakit dengan sosok dokter di sampingnya.

"Namaku Jino, aku teman ibumu."

Jongin mengernyit tidak mengerti, "Lalu, dimana ayahku? Dimana ibuku?"

Jino menghela nafas, sebelum dengan berat hati pemuda berparas manis itu bercerita.

Seluruh sel otak Jongin—mata dan sedikit organ dalamnya mengalami kehancuran akibat efek cahaya biru yang ia terima. Radiasi cahaya itu mengandung begitu banyak partikel nano yang mampu menyusup ke dalam sel makhluk hidup dan menghancurkan nukleus dari dalam. Seluruh sel akan terbakar dalam hitungan jam. Taemin menyerahkan organ dalamnya dan mata. Sementara Minho menyerahkan otaknya. Entah seperti apa yang diceritakan Jino selanjutnya—seperti bagaimana saat organ dalam dan mata Taemin yang diambil, atau otak Minho yang dikorek untuk dimasukkan dalam tengkoraknya, Jongin merasa mual dan sesak.

Ayah dan ibunya mati demi dirinya.

Jongin menangis—hanya saja matanya terasa perih luar biasa kali ini. Jino menyeka sudut matanya dan Jongin dapat melihat darah terjejak di tissue yang digunakan Jino.

"Sebaiknya, untuk beberapa waktu jangan gunakan matamu untuk menangis. Sel-selmu masih berusaha menyesuaikan diri dengan mata Taemin." Ujar dokter itu sebelum meninggalkan Jongin sendirian di ruangannya.

Jongin hidup dengan pengawasan ketat di rumah sakit—bahkan ia seolah jadi bahan penelitian juga—beberapa rekan mendiang ayahnya seringkali melakukan pemeriksaan terhadap tubuhnya yang pernah terkena cahaya biru itu. _Meski sudah digantikan, mungkin saja masih ada yang bisa diteliti mengenai daya tahan tubuhmu. Siapa tahu kau akan menjadi mutan_—begitu kata mereka.

Jongin merasa itu tidak masuk akal, bagaimana para ilmuan yang sedikit gila itu—menurut Jongin, kejeniusan itu tidak lebih dari sebuah kegilaan dari sosok-sosok autis yang terpaku pada satu hal yang keluar dari nalar—memberitahunya bahwa ada salah satu partikel nano yang mampu bergabung tanpa menghancurkan selnya, sel itu sendiri sudah berkembang dalam tubuh Jongin.

Jongin pernah berpikir, bagaimana ia dengan bebasnya keluar dari rumah dan berada di bawah langit malam. Berbaring dan menatap bintang.

Itu terjadi begitu cepat saat Jongin terbangun dari pikirannya itu dan menatap sekeliling dengan mulut ternganga.

Ia sedang berbaring dibawah langit malam, menatap bintang—dengan udara malam yang tidak terasa begitu pengap seperti biasanya. Dan ketika pemuda itu menyadari bahwa kondisinya bukan lagi seorang anak lima belas tahun—melainkan sorang anak berusia lima tahun—meski pemikiran Jongin tetap pada usianya, tapi, fisiknya telah berubah. Dan ketika Jongin menatap ke arlojinya—ia membulatkan matanya tidak percaya mengetahui itu adalah tanggal dan bulan yang sama, namun terjadi sepuluh tahun yang lalu.

Jongin pikir ia bermimpi ketika ia akhirnya kembali ke ruangannya di rumah sakit—tapi kepanikan Jino yang mengatakan Jongin menghilang semalaman mematahkan semua anggapan mimpi itu.

Jongin bisa berpindah tempat—berteleportasi antar waktu.

**.**

**.**

Entah bagaimana caranya para jenius gila itu mengetahui kemampuan dari tubuh Jongin yang sudah bermutasi. Malam itu Jongin ingin ditangkap—beruntung saja Jino memberitahunya untuk segera pergi—dan membawakan obat-obat Jongin untuk dibawa serta. Jongin tanpa berpikir panjang langsung berteleportasi antar waktu.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**-2053-**

Jongin datang ke masa depan. Disana ia sedikit bisa tenang karena para ilmuan sepertinya tidak terlalu memburu keberadaannya seperti sepuluh tahun lalu. Kendati Jongin mendengar proyek mesin waktu itu tidak pernah bisa berhasil akibat tidak adanya sosok Minho disana.

Yang menyesakkan sekali lagi adalah kematian Jino—dokter muda itu dijatuhi hukuman mati karena terbukti memberitahukan rahasia untuk penangkapan Jongin waktu itu terhadap target itu sendiri.

Jongin tahu, orang di masa depan tidaklah bodoh. Mereka masih mencari keberadaannya—dan mulai saat itulah, Jongin mengisolasi diri.

Jongin bahkan mengasah kemampuannya secara diam-diam. Dan itu berhasil. Ia dapat berpindah tempat dan menyamar menjadi seseorang di masa itu.

Untuk membunuh rasa bosan, terkadang Jongin berkunjung ke masa lalu—anehnya, apabila Jongin muncul di masa sebelum ia lahir, maka ia akan tetap seperti pada usianya di masa depan. Jongin dengan iseng pergi ke tahun 1993.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**-1993-**

Usia Jongin dua puluh lima ketika ia menjadi dokter di sebuah rumah sakit di Korea. Ia sempat membantu proses kelahiran seorang bayi laki-laki dari keluarga Do. Bayi itu begitu mungil—dan entah mengapa Jongin sangat jatuh ke dalam pesona bayi itu ketika Jongin menggendongnya untuk dimandikan. Ibu bayi itu sangat senang—begitu pula keluarganya.

Jongin tersenyum—kemudian menyeringai tipis menatap bayi kecil yang baru diberi nama Kyungsoo itu. Ia meminta izin kepada ibu Kyungsoo memandikannya dan ibu Kyungsoo tidak keberatan sama sekali.

Jongin tahu keluarga Do punya seorang lagi putra—kakak Kyungsoo. Mungkin kehilangan satu anak tidak akan berpengaruh bagi keluarga bahagia itu. Ck.

Jongin memang pergi untuk memandikan Kyungsoo.

Tapi, itu terjadi di masa depan.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**-2015-**

Jongin pergi ke masa dua puluh dua tahun setelah kelahiran Kyungsoo. Mendadak bayi dalam gendongannya itu berubah menjadi pemuda berusia dua puluh dua tahun.

Matanya bulat—dan itu sangat polos. Kulitnya tidak memiliki cacat sama sekali meski Jongin tahu, tidak ada anak laki-laki yang memiliki kulit benar-benar mulus—tapi, cobalah ingat. Jongin membawa Kyungsoo pergi hanya beberapa menit setelah dilahirkan. Itu tidak akan memungkinkan Kyungsoo memiliki bekas luka apapun.

Jongin menggendong tubuh itu ke tempat tidur di flat—tempat Jongin menentukan tempat tinggalnya sebelum berpindah. Kyungsoo menggeliat dan menggerung seperti bayi—dengan tubuh yang masih telanjang.

Jongin hanya berusaha menahan nafasnya—ia tidak tahu apakah ini merupakan faktor keturunan dimana ayah dan ibunya adalah sesama jenis. Tapi, ia tahu orientasinya sejak dulu memang menyimpang. Lagipula, sejak saat ini pun normalitas sudah seperti diabaikan oleh manusia.

Masih ada bekas darah kelahiran di tubuh Kyungsoo—Jongin hanya berniat untuk sedikit membersihkan dengan usapan kain yang dibasahi air hangat.

.

.

Meskipun sudah berfisik dewasa—Kyungsoo hanyalah seorang bayi. Terkadang ia menangis, terkadang ia merengek. Jongin sebisa mungkin mengajari Kyungsoo berbicara dan melakukan banyak aktifitas lain, dan itu merupakan waktu yang cepat bagi Kyungsoo untuk menguasai semua yang diajarkan Jongin. Namun, tetap. Pemikiran dan kelakuan Kyungsoo masih selayak anak kecil.

Ini yang terkadang membuat Jongin tidak bisa menahan dirinya untuk tidak menyentuh 'bayi'nya yang menggemaskan. Jongin tidak pernah mengajari Kyungsoo untuk memanggilnya dengan sebutan khusus—tapi, Kyungsoo dengan senang hati memanggilnya 'Tuan'.

Jongin tidak pernah membiarkan Kyungsoo keluar dari flat mereka—karena ia pun sangat berhati-hati dengan keberadaannya sendiri. Namun, ada satu kejadian dimana Kyungsoo hampir saja keluar dari flat. Jongin mencengkeram pinggang Kyungsoo dan menariknya kembali dari bingkai jendela. Kyungsoo sempat memberontak.

"Soo! Jangan melawanku!" Jongin menampar keras pipi Kyungsoo dan pemuda yang hanya memakai kemeja transparan itu menelusuri pipinya yang panas dengan mata berkaca.

"T-tuan m-m-marah?" kaki kecilnya gemetar ketika memandang air muka Jongin yang sangat gusar. Kyungsoo—selayak anak yang baru saja melakukan kesalahan—memeluk Jongin tanpa sungkan dan menangis di pundak pemuda yang lebih tinggi, "M-mohon a-ampun.." ujarnya polos sambil menangis.

Jongin akhirnya hanya diam, ia menarik kepala Kyungsoo dari pundaknya dan menciumi wajah pemuda itu, "Maaf, aku sudah menamparmu..."

"Anniyo.." Kyungsoo mengelak, kembali menyandarkan kepalanya di pundak Jongin. Menggerung manja dan menggesekkan hidungnya di perpotongan leher dan bahu Jongin. Sensasi geli yang terkesan alami dan—sedikit nakal.

Jongin menyeringai. Sedikit paham apa yang diinginkan Kyungsoo.

Pemuda yang lebih tinggi menciumi leher yang satunya, sementara Kyungsoo langsung melingkarkan kakinya di pinggang Jongin. Tersengal sedikit saat Jongin meletakkan kedua telapaknya di kedua bongkahan pantat Kyungsoo dan meremasnya gemas.

"Kau tahu caranya mengembalikan atmosfer menjadi baik, Soo.." bisik Jongin. Menyesap pangkal leher Kyungsoo dengan lembut dan jemari tengahnya meraba gerbang Kyungsoo yang berkedut dengan perlahan—tanpa sadar membuat yang disentuh semakin tidak bisa mengendalikan diri.

"Eungh... itu..berkat ajaran Anda selama ini..." wajah Kyungsoo memerah malu—tapi ia semakin mengeratkan lingkaran kakinya di pinggang Jongin dan sedikit menggerakkan pinggulnya dengan gerakan gugup yang terkesan manis.

Bagaimanapun, Kyungsoo adalah jiwa balita yang terperangkap di tubuh dewasa. Dia menggemaskan—tentu saja, dan juga polos. Tapi, aktifitas yang ingin mereka mulai sudah terjadi beberapa kali—dan Kyungsoo yang terbiasa hanya sesekali menginginkannya. Bagaimanapun juga, hubungan badan memang terasa menyenangkan dan menjadi adiksi bagi Kyungsoo sekalipun.

Jongin bahkan mengerang hanya dengan gerakan kecil itu sambil mengamati wajah Kyungsoo dan mengecup singkat bibir berisi milik pemuda itu.

Jongin berniat membaringkan Kyungsoo di tempat tidur mereka. Tapi, Kyungsoo tidak mau melepaskan dirinya—membuat Jongin tertawa karena mereka hampir terjungkal bersamaan. Pemuda itu sontak menghentikan tawanya saat Kyungsoo menatapnya dengan kecemberutan parah. Jongin kembali mencium Kyungsoo dalam. Mereka hanya sebatas melumat—sebagaimana mereka terbiasa, tapi, lumatan itu kadang terlalu dalam dan membuat Kyungsoo mengerang dalam ciuman itu.

Jongin meraih lube di nakas disebelah tempat tidur dan mulai melumuri jari tengah dan telunjuknya. Di sela-sela ciuman dan lumatan yang dalam itu, Jongin menyusupkan jari tengahnya ke ceruk Kyungsoo yang berkedut kuat.

"Angh!" lubang itu menyempit mendadak saat Kyungsoo memekik kecil—dengan sedikit kekagetan disana. Rasanya agak nyeri, namun Kyungsoo menginginkannya bergerak, dan Jongin memang langsung bergerak setelahnya. Tubuh Kyungsoo menggeliat dalam frustasi saat prostatnya tersentuh ujung jari Jongin. Dindingnya mengetat, Jongin menambahkan jari telunjuknya dan menggerakkan jarinya keluar-masuk lebih cepat. Kaki Kyungsoo melemah dan ia mulai mendesah lebih sering.

"A-ahh.. anhh.. le-lebih dalam.." pintanya dengan wajah melunak, "Ahh.. tuan.."

Jongin memisah kaki Kyungsoo lebih lebar dan membaringkan pemuda itu di tempat tidur karena kaki Kyungsoo sudah terlalu lemas untuk hanya sekedar melingkar di pinggang Jongin. Jongin mencubit puting Kyungsoo sesaat sementara jemarinya masih bergerak di bagian bawah Kyungsoo. Tangan Jongin beralih memijat batang Kyungsoo yang mulai mengeluarkan bulir putih dari puncaknya.

Desahan Kyungsoo semakin nyaring, "Aahh! Ahhn!"

Dan dengan beberapa pijatan halus dan tusukan jemari Jongin, Kyungsoo menumpahkan bulirnya dengan deras. Menetes di sela-sela jari Jongin. Sebelum Jongin ingin menjilat jari-jarinya, Kyungsoo meraih pergelangan tangan Jongin dan menjilati benihnya sendiri seperti kucing yang menjilati semangkuk susu.

"Ungh..." gerungan pelan itu membawa hasrat Jongin kembali. Ia melepaskan seluruh bawahannya hingga bagian bawahnya sepenuhnya polos. Kyungsoo merona menatapnya.

Jongin memang tidak suka melepaskan atasannya karena terdapat bekas luka vertikal yang cukup panjang—bekas operasi organ dalamnya.

Jongin melapisi batangnya yang setengah tegang dengan lube. Kyungsoo meremas rambut Jongin dan mendongak dengan mulut menganga saat Jongin mulai mengisi ruang hampa di dalamnya. Jongin tergoda dengan leher itu, menghisapnya dengan lembut dan menjilatnya.

"Enghh.. mmhh.." Kyungsoo mengerang saat Jongin mulai bergerak perlahan. Dorongan pertama seperti tanda, dorongan kedua merupakan perbaikan, dorongan selanjutnya seperti sihir—dan Kyungsoo terus-menerus merapalkan mantra yang membuat sihir itu semakin magis—ketika Jongin makin mempercepat gerakannya.

Kyungsoo mengerang keras—sebelum menggigit bahu Jongin saat ujung batang Jongin menumbuk keras sudut sensitifnya. Jongin lagi-lagi menyeringai, menumbuk lagi sudut itu.

"Anghh! Le-lebih t-tuan! Lebih—hh.."

Sejujurnya Kyungsoo tidak tahu ia ingin lebih yang seperti apa—karena ia menginginkan semuanya. Jongin masih bergerak dengan kecepatan yang sama—itu membuat Kyungsoo mendesah frustasi. Sebagai pelampiasan, dicakarnya punggung Jongin yang masih terbalut kemeja hitam. Mungkin itu cukup untuk menghasilkan lecet.

"Tsk—hh.." Jongin mengerang, merasakan sakit rupanya.

Jongin akhirnya bergerak lebih cepat—lebih mendesak dan lebih dalam. Kyungsoo hanya mampu menganga. Dan dengan sekali sentuhan Jongin di batangnya, Kyungsoo menyemburkan bulirnya lagi—mengotori tangan Jongin, kemeja pemuda itu, serta perut dan kemeja Kyungsoo sendiri.

Jongin masih bergerak—kali ini melambat karena dinding Kyungsoo terlalu kuat menjepitnya. Satu, dua, tiga kali dorongan terakhir yang sangat dalam, Jongin menumpahkan banyak sekali maninya di dalam Kyungsoo.

Jongin mencabut batangnya, sementara Kyungsoo menggigit bibir melihat sebagian cairan putih lengket mengalir perlahan dari anusnya.

Jongin berniat untuk segera membersihkan diri, tapi, Kyungsoo mencegah tangannya dan kembali merengkuh punggungnya. Selanjutnya yang tidak Jongin duga adalah kalimat yang meluncur begitu polos dari belahan bibir Kyungsoo.

"Aku mencintaimu, Tuan.."

.

.

Jongin tetap menjadi pemuda anti-sosial seperti biasa. Ia memang sering tersenyum pada tetangga di sekitar flat-nya dan beberapa kali berbicara dengan mereka seperti orang-orang lainnya. Tapi, percayalah, Jongin tidak benar-benar memerlukan sesuatu seperti basa-basi atau hal-hal yang merepotkan dalam hubungan antar manusia. Para tetangga juga seperti tidak berani mendekatinya lebih jauh—dan Jongin merasa lega karena hal itu.

Setidaknya, apabila ia menjaga jarak dengan orang-orang di sekitarnya—kecuali Kyungsoo tentunya—ia tidak akan banyak ditanyai hal-hal tidak penting, seperti; darimana asalmu? Bagaimana orang tuamu? Bolehkah aku datang ke rumahmu?

Yang terakhir disebutkan merupakan hal yang sangat dijaga oleh Jongin. Dan, memang tidak ada satupun orang yang pernah memasuki flat-nya—pernah satu kali tetangganya yang bernama Luhan ingin berkunjung, dan Jongin menolaknya mentah-mentah. Jongin juga tidak pernah ikut keluar—entah berpesta bersama orang-orang yang mengundangnya atau hal lainnya, ia tidak bisa meinggalkan Kyungsoo sendirian. Ia tidak ingin ada orang lain yang mengetahui keberadaan Kyungsoo di waktu ini—karena, sejujurnya keberadaannya dan Kyungsoo sangat berpengaruh terhadap aliran waktu yang ada.

Dan disini Jongin sebagai pelanggar hukum ketetapan waktu.

Tapi, Jongin tidak memerlukan apapun lagi. Ia juga seperti tidak punya masa depan karena baginya waktu tidak pernah terbatas.

Kecuali keberadaan Kyungsoo di sisinya.

Tidak jarang Jongin merasa bahwa dirinya bahkan bukan manusia—maksudnya, manusia macam apa yang selalu berpindah-pindah waktu? Ia merasa hampa. Ia tidak punya apa-apa. Ia tidak punya harapan, ia tidak punya cita-cita, ia tidak memiliki semangat untuk mencapai sesuatu.

Kecuali satu fakta bahwa ia memiliki Kyungsoo—meski mungkin itu juga tidak bisa dikatakan memiliki karena Jongin telah menculiknya.

Tapi, disinilah posisi Kyungsoo. Ia hidup disini untuk membuat Jongin masih memiliki satu-satunya hal yang bisa membuatnya menjalani kehidupan.

Cinta dan kasih.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**-2053-**

Jongin menyempatkan dirinya untuk berkunjung ke masa depan. Ia menutupi wajahnya dengan masker dan berkeliling di keramaian Seoul. Saat ia berhenti di depan sebuah toko, ia melihat sebuah kalung dengan bandul bulan sabit berwarna perak.

Jongin merasa tertarik—dalam hati ia membayangkan bagaimana jika Kyungsoo yang memakainya.

Jongin memasuki toko itu dengan hati-hati dan seorang pramuniaga cantik menghampirinya—yang ini juga membuat Jongin salut karena toko ini tidak menggunakan robot sebagai pegawai seperti toko-toko masa depan kebanyakan.

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu, Tuan?" tanya gadis itu ramah.

Jongin menggaruk tengkuknya, "Itu, aku ingin melihat kalung dengan bulan sabit."

Gadis itu tersenyum dan mengambilkan kalung itu, "Ini mikazuki necklace, ini buatan Jepang. Aku tidak terlalu suka bentuknya, tapi, kalung ini sangat populer saat ini. Bandul ini memiliki kamera nano yang bisa menampilkan apa yang sudah direkam seperti proyektor tiga dimensi." Ujarnya, "Kalung ini juga bisa diprogram untuk menyerap ingatan. Tapi, ada mitos bahwa ingatan itu akan ditampilkan seperti proyeksi ketika gerhana bulan total."

Jongin hampir tertawa. Oh, di masa seperti ini pun masih ada yang percaya mitos?—yah, meskipun ini mitos mengenai barang yang canggih. "Apa ada yang sudah mengalami?"

Gadis itu menggeleng, "Ini baru keluar seminggu yang lalu, dan belum ada peristiwa seperti gerhana hingga saat ini."

Jongin berpikir sekali lagi.

"Oke, aku mengambil kalung itu."

.

.

Percayalah, yang dimaksud Jongin dengan mengambil itu memang benar-benar mengambil, alias mencuri.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**-2015-**

Jongin memang memberikan kalung itu pada Kyungsoo, bahkan pemuda itu yang memakaikannya sendiri. Kyungsoo yang bersifat seperti balita itu pun hanya bertepuk tangan dan membulatkan matanya takjub seperti baru mendapatkan mainan langka dan mahal—tapi, memang pada dasarnya kalung itu mahal, hanya Jongin saja yang mendapatkannya dengan cara curang.

"Kau suka, Soo?" tanya Jongin.

"Sangat! Terima kasih, Tuan~" Kyungsoo memeluk Jongin dengan erat. Sementara Jongin tersenyum—ah, Kyungsoo memang sangat manis. Begitu beruntung ia memiliki Kyungsoo.

Memiliki...

Jongin terdiam dalam pikirannya, sementara Kyungsoo masih memeluk Jongin.

Apa Kyungsoo benar-benar miliknya, huh? Pikir Jongin.

.

.

Mungkin Jongin tidak bisa selamanya menghindar dari waktu. Waktu akan tetap menguasainya—bukan ia yang menguasai waktu. Ia hanya bisa menjelajahinya.

Berawa dari saat ia kembali ke masa depan—dunia begitu heboh mencari dirinya. Mungkin karena terlalu lama hidup di masa lalu, Jongin melupakan bahwa masa depan sangat canggih. Gadis pramuniaga melaporkannya kepada polisi dan menyebutkan ciri serta memberikan sidik jari Jongin yang tertinggal di gagang pintu toko.

Tidak perlu waktu lama bagi kepolisian untuk menganalisis semuanya dan dengan mudah mengetahui bahwa itu adalah sidik jari Kim Jongin. Putra Kim Minho dan Lee Taemin yang sudah menghilang selama bertahun-tahun.

Beberapa saat setelah berita itu tersebar dari kepolisian, para ilmuan gila—rekan-rekan mendiang ayahnya—kembali tertarik untuk mencarinya. Mereka banyak menggunakan contoh eksperimen Minho—karena bahkan di sidik jari Jongin terkandung zat dari cahaya biru yang dulu pernah menerpanya. Sesungguhnya, Jongin benar-benar seperti mutan.

Dari sidik jari itu mereka sangat tekun mengerjakan semuanya—menganalisis setiap partikel atom dari zat tersebut, membuat tiruannya hingga sama persis lalu menggandakannya—hingga akhirnya mesin waktu tercipta.

Jongin hanya ternganga begitu mengetahui semuanya dari robot burung pengantar pesan—yang merupakan hadiah ulang tahun dari Minho saat perayaan usianya yang kesebelas—untuk mencari informasi. Setelahnya, Jongin membakar burung itu hingga habis.

Ini gawat. Gawat apabila para ilmuan gila itu mengetahuinya berada di masa lalu bersama Kyungsoo.

—Kyungsoo...

Jongin menggertakkan giginya. Tidak, Kyungsoo tidak boleh terlibat apapun. Kyungsoo tidak boleh tersentuh sedikitpun!

Jongin melompati atap bekas rumahnya yang dulu pernah ia huni dengan bahagia bersama ayah dan ibunya dengan hati kalut. Apa lagi yang harus ia lakukan? Jongin yakin, cepat atau lambat, para orang-orang masa depan itu akan menyadari bahwa ia selalu berpindah waktu dan tempat. Dan, sesungguhnya bagi mereka tidak sulit untuk melacak keberadaan Jongin sekarang karena mesin waktu itu telah tercipta—meskipun hanya dapat digunakan satu kali, bukan perkara sulit bagi para ilmuan itu untuk terus menggandakan mesin waktu tersebut.

Jongin melangkahkan kakinya di pucuk balkon rumahnya dan terjun bebas—sebelum tiba-tiba tubuhnya menghilang.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**-2015-**

Bruk!

Tubuh Jongin terhempas diatas kasur di kamar flatnya. Tidak menyangka di sebelahnya ada Kyungsoo yang sedang tertidur.

Kyungsoo memutar tubuhnya ke samping dan menemukan Jongin di sebelahnya.

"Eoh, Tuan sudah pulang?" tanyanya polos.

Jongin mengangguk lemah—malas sekali menjawab pertanyaan Kyungsoo. Pemuda yang lebih besar memeluk pinggang Kyungsoo. Pikiran Jongin kacau—kacau sekali—dan ia perlu ketenangan—untuk sekarang, hanya Kyungsoo yang dapat membuatnya merasakan hangat yang menenangkan.

Kyungsoo mengelus punggung Jongin yang lebar dan tersenyum lembut. Memeluk Jongin seperti ibu yang melindungi anaknya. Mengelus kepala Jongin dan menyusupkan jemarinya di helaian rambut hitam Jongin yang agak kasar—membelainya.

Di saat seperti ini, Kyungsoo seperti sosok yang sangat dewasa bagi Jongin. Kyungsoo tidak pernah mengatakan apapun saat ini, ia hanya sesekali bersenandung, mengecupi kening Jongin dan mengelus rambut hitamnya.

Jongin menutup matanya, mengeratkan cengkeramannya di piyama biru langit Kyungsoo sementara Kyungsoo menaikkan selimut untuk menutupi tubuh mereka berdua dan mematikan lampu tidur malam ini. Ia menyamankan posisinya sebelum kembali memeluk Jongin yang sepertinya sudah terlelap.

"Selamat tidur, Tuan..." Kyungsoo berbisik lirih, mulai memejamkan matanya.

.

.

Jongin melihat Kyungsoo tengah berjalan dengan sosok orang lain di sebuah padang rumput yang menguning. Angin bertiup lembut menyebarkan aroma rumput kering yang cukup menyegarkan. Jongin masih menatap Kyungsoo yang bergandengan tangan dengan orang disampingnya dengan posisi membelakangi Jongin, Jongin sebentar lagi berniat akan menarik Kyungsoo untuk menjauh dari orang itu—sebelu akhirnya orang itu menoleh dan membuat Jongin terkesiap.

Orang itu—itu Taemin.

"Kau tidak seharusnya mengambil bocah ini, Jongin..." Taemin berucap pelan—Kyungsoo seperti tidak mendengar ucapan pelan itu, tapi, Jongin yang berada agak jauh dari tempat Taemin dan Kyungsoo berdiri dapat mendengarnya dengan jelas.

"Kembalikan anak ini, son.."

"Tapi... mom! Aku sudah tidak punya siapapun! Seharusnya... seharusnya kau dan dad tidak mati untukku!" Jongin berteriak—tapi, Taemin terlihat tidak senang disana. "Kehilangan kalian sangat membuatku sakit..."

"Kau lebih penting dibanding siapapun saat itu, dan aku serta ayahmu tidak ingin menyesal pada akhirnya..." Taemin kembali menoleh kearah Kyungsoo dan mengusap perlahan kepala pemuda itu sebelum kembali menatap Jongin, "Kehilangan seseorang memang menyakitkan, dear. Karena itulah, coba kau pikirkan keluarga Kyungsoo yang kehilangannya bahkan hanya beberapa menit setelah Kyungsoo dilahirkan. Yah, setahuku mengandung tidak semudah memasak spaghetti—karena itulah aku dan ayahmu tidak ingin kehilanganmu."

"Tapi, aku kehilangan kalian!" Jongin berteriak lagi, kali ini membuat Kyungsoo menoleh. Wajah polos pemuda itu begitu sumringah saat menemukan Jongin disana.

Taemin mendengus, "Kau membuatnya sadar."

Taemin melepaskan Kyungsoo yang berlari kearah Jongin—tapi, Jongin masih terfokus pada sosok Taemin yang tersenyum lembut—sekaligus sedih—padanya.

"Kembalikan anak itu, Jongin..." Taemin bersuara dengan lirih, membalikkan badannya.

Jongin terlihat panik, "Mom!"

"_Maaf, sudah membiarkanmu menderita sendirian. Aku dan Minho menyayangimu... kami selalu menunggumu disini.."_

Samar-samar, suara dan tubuh Taemin hilang tersapu angin—diiringi juga dengan suara Kyungsoo yang memanggil-manggil namanya.

"Tuan.."

"Tuan Jongin..."

.

.

"Tuan... bangunlah."

Kyungsoo menepuk-nepuk pipi Jongin hingga akhirnya pemuda itu terbangun. Jongin menelusuri wajah Kyungsoo dengan matanya sebelum kemudian menghela nafas.

Tadi itu mimpi. Ibunya—Taemin cuma ilusi.

Tapi, Taemin meminta Jongin memulangkan Kyungsoo? Dan... menunggu disana?

Apa maksudnya? Apa aku akan mati, huh?—batin Jongin.

"Tuan kenapa? Terus menerus mengigau saat tidur. Aku jadi khawatir."

Jongin tersenyum kecil atas kekhawatiran Kyungsoo terhadapnya, ia memeluk pemuda itu dengan lembut dan mencium bibir Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo terlihat malu-malu dengan pergerakan ciuman Jongin yang mulai melumat dan sesekali menghisap bibirnya—tapi, Kyungsoo membalas ciuman itu dengan manis dan gugup, meski nyatanya ia sudah ratusan kali—mungkin—berciuman seperti ini dengan Jongin.

Kyungsoo kehabisan nafas, dan Jongin menurunkan ciumannya ke leher Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo melenguh lirih dan memeluk leher Jongin lebih erat.

"Mmhh..." Kyungsoo memejamkan matanya saat Jongin menghisap lehernya dengan kuat. Pemuda itu melingkarkan kakinya tanpa sadar ke pinggang Jongin saat pemuda dengan kulit lebih gelap mendorong tubuhnya untuk berbaring di ranjang mereka.

Jongin tahu, pagi ini ia tidak akan mengakhiri Kyungsoo dengan hanya sebuah ciuman.

.

.

Jongin harusnya tahu bahwa cepat atau lambat para orang-orang masa depan akan menemukannya. Tapi, ini terlalu cepat hingga Jongin tidak punya kesempatan untuk melakukan perencanaan perlawanan.

Tidak akan jadi masalah kalau mereka menyerang Jongin langsung, tapi, Kyungsoo-lah yang menjadi target. Jongin menyadarinya saat Kyungsoo demam. Ada alat penyadap yang dipasangkan di lehernya, dan saat Jongin mencabut penyadap itu, ada satu pesan hologram yang timbul dari cahaya yang dikeluarkan penyadapnya.

'**Serahkan dirimu secara sukarela, atau pemuda ini mati.'**

Jongin meremukkan penyadap kecil itu hingga rusak dan berdecih meremehkan.

"Aku lebih baik mati. Daripada aku harus menyerahkan diri."

.

.

Sayangnya, orang-orang itu tidak main-main.

Jongin sudah berpindah masa ke satu tahun sebelumnya bersama Kyungsoo. Tapi, malamnya, orang-orang brengsek itu sudah menculik Kyungsoo—tentunya tanpa sepengetahuan Jongin.

Hanya ada satu kapsul kecil di meja apartemen yang ditempati Jongin yang langsung menampilkan film dari pesan orang-orang masa depan itu.

'**Jangan anggap kami remeh, Kim Jongin.'**

'**Kami menunggumu di tahun 2054. Di laboratorium tempat mendiang ayahmu pernah bekerja.'**

Jongin menggertakkan giginya, mereka mau main curang rupanya.

Jongin terdiam, ia teringat pesan Taemin di mimpinya beberapa waktu lalu. Mengembalikan Kyungsoo kepada keluarganya.

Jongin terduduk di tempat tidurnya, jika seandainya ia meninggal, apa ia akan bertemu kedua orang tuanya lagi?

Lalu bagaimana dengan Kyungsoo?

Aliran waktunya akan kacau apabila Jongin membiarkannya sendirian di dunia ini—karena keberadaan Kyungsoo sudah menyalahi waktu dari saat ia pertama dilahirkan di dunia ini. Akan sedikit tertolong apabila Kyungsoo memiliki kemampuan seperti Jongin. Tapi, Kyungsoo hanya manusia biasa.

Tidak, Jongin tidak akan membiarkan Kyungsoo menderita dalam kesaalahan yang sudah ia ciptakan.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**-2054-**

Jongin memang benar-benar mendatangi masa depan—dan untungnya Kyungsoo tidak disembunyikan seperti dugaan Jongin. Itu akan sedikit merepotkan karena Jongin tidak bisa berpindah tempat di waktu yang sama. Minimal, harus dalam hitungan jam jarak waktu yang dapat ia tempuh untuk berpindah tempat.

Ini akan mempermudah, Jongin dapat melihat Kyungsoo yang masih berfisik sama seperti saat mereka terakhir bertemu kemarin malam—berarti sebelum tahun 2054, Kyungsoo sudah meninggal, karena apabila Kyungsoo masih hidup, pastilah pemuda itu akan berfisik seperti manula.

Kyungsoo hanya berdiri di ruangan kosong. Begitu pemuda itu melihat Jongin di depannya, Kyungsoo langsung melarang Jongin mendekat. Namun, Jongin tidak peduli. Pemuda itu segera memeluk Kyungsoo begitu berhasil mendekat. Jongin melihat banyak kumpulan tembakan di sekeliling ruangan kosong itu—seperti yang Jongin duga, pasti ada jebakan.

Sekuat tenaga Jongin memfokuskan pikirannya untuk berpindah tempat secepat mungkin. Ia berhasil menghilang dari tempat itu satu mikrodetik sebelum kumpulan tembakan laser berbagai jenis mengenai tubuhnya.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**-2000-**

Brak!

Jongin memeluk erat Kyungsoo saat tubuh mereka tersungkur di tanah halaman belakang rumah Kyungsoo. Jongin mengerang sakit karena gesekan antara tanah dan tubuhnya. Kyungsoo sudah berwujud bocah berusia tujuh tahun dan menatap khawatir pada Jongin dengan tatapan anak kecil dan baju kebesaran. Jongin ingin sekali tertawa saat itu—tapi, tidak ada waktu lagi. Jongin meraih mikazuki necklace milik Kyungsoo dan mulai mencari tombol kecil yang dapat menyerap ingatan secara perlahan. Begitu berhasil, Jongin mencium bibir Kyungsoo sekilas dan berbicara.

"Dengarkan aku, Kyungsoo. Pergilah ke rumah itu dan katakan bahwa namamu adalah Do Kyungsoo. Mereka yang menempati rumah itu adalah orang tuamu, tempatmu untuk pulang."

Kyungsoo menatap Jongin dengan mata berkaca, "Tuan.. jangan pergi.."

"Ingatanmu akan menghilang, Kyungsoo... selamat tinggal, aku mencintaimu..."

Jongin menghilang dengan cepat, sementara Kyungsoo belum sempat membalas ucapan Jongin.

"_A-aku... juga mencintaimu, Tuan..."_

* * *

**.**

**.**

**-2054-**

Jongin kembali ke tempat sebelumnya dengan pusing yang sangat luar biasa. Ia tidak bisa berkutik lagi saat kumpulan laser mematikan itu langsung mengenai dirinya.

"Dia kembali! Bodoh! Hentikan lasernya! Kita tidak bisa membiarkannya mati!"

Teriakan panik kembali terdengar di sekitar Jongin, sementara Jongin sudah menutup matanya dengan tenang. Laser itu membuat tubuhnya terasa panas—bahkan sebelum satu detik, tubuhnya sudah musnah seperti debu.

.

.

"A-apa? Kenapa tubuhnya musnah?!"

Para ilmuan di laboratorium itu sibuk meneliti serpihan halus tubuh Jongin yang tersisa. Selain meneliti penyebab musnahnya tubuh Jongin secara tidak wajar, mereka juga meneliti, apakah masih ada sisa-sisa dari sel nano yang selama ini mereka kejar dari sosok Jongin.

"Di sisa tubuhnya sama sekali tidak bersisa partikel nano yang kita cari, Pak." Ujar seorang asisten peneliti. "Dia sebenarnya sudah mati karena penyusutan otak dan sel tubuh karena sel tubuhnya terlalu sering menyusut dan beregenerasi secara mendadak dan otaknya terlalu sering berpikir paksa. Mungkin karena ia sering berpindah waktu, sementara bentuk tubuhnya dan perkembangan tubuhnya ikut berubah menyesuaikan waktu dimana ia berpindah tempat."

Para ilmuan hanya mampu ternganga. Rupanya partikel itu hampir sama dengan cahaya biru yang selama ini sudah mereka hasilkan untuk mesin waktu, mesin sebagai media hanya mampu digunakan satu kali. Dalam kasus ini, tubuh Jongin yang memiliki kemampuan terbatas untuk digunakan dalam berpindah waktu.

"Mungkin, kita memang tidak bisa melawan waktu..." ujar si asisten peneliti yang tadi.

* * *

**.**

**.**

Jongin melihat keadaan di bumi dari cermin milik Taemin. Ia baru saja mati, dan ia sedang mengamati apa alasan kematiannya dari surga tempatnya sekarang.

"Aku tidak sadar, ternyata resiko ketika aku berpindah tempat bisa semengerikan itu." Gumamnya. "Tapi, mereka masih saja melakukan praktik bodoh itu."

Minho yang duduk di samping Jongin tertawa, "Yang penting, kau sudah disini bersama kami, son.." ujarnya sambil menggusak rambut Jongin.

"Ugh, dad. Aku meninggal saat usia dua puluh enam tahun, aku bukan anak remaja lagi." Jongin memberengut.

Minho hanya tersenyum, "Aku senang karena akhirnya kita dapat berkumpul di tempat ini bersama-sama lagi."

"Dan, kupikir akan ada satu orang lagi yang bergabung."

Suara Taemin membuat ayah dan anak itu menolehkan kepala mereka ke belakang. Jongin terkejut begitu melihat sosok yang sedang berdiri disamping Taemin saat ini.

"Seperti di mimpimu kan, son?" Taemin tertawa.

Jongin masih menatap sosok Kyungsoo di sebelah Taemin dengan wajah tidak percaya. Pemuda dengan mata bundar itu tersenyum manis—sungguh beruntung ia dapat melihat sosok Kyungsoo dengan fisik yang sama sebelum Jongin mengembalikannya kepada keluarganya di masa lalu.

"Senang melihatmu kembali, Tuan.."

.

.

"Kyungsoo... bagaimana bisa?"

Kyungsoo tertawa mendapati Jongin yang kebingungan, "Tahun 2015. Usiaku dua puluh dua tahun saat aku meninggal. Aku sedang berjalan-jalan bersama kakakku. Tapi, aku melihat sosokmu melintas menyeberangi jalan, karena kau adalah anti-sosial, kupikir akan sangat sulit bisa menemukanmu seperti itu. Aku ingin mengejarmu, tapi, lampu pejalan sudah berubah merah saat aku baru di tengah jalan. Aku meninggal karena kecelakaan."

Jongin pucat, "Kau masih bisa tertawa karena itu, Soo?"

"Aku tertawa karena wajahmu yang pucat, Tuan." Ujar Kyungsoo.

"Lalu, bagaimana kau bisa mengingatku? Bukannya kalung itu—"

"Hmm... ada waktu dalam kurun waktu tersebut dimana terjadi gerhana bulan total. Aku mendapatkan ingatanku kembali, semua yang sudah aku lewatkan denganmu. Aku mengingat semuanya, aku mengingat perasaanku dari kalung itu." Kyungsoo tersenyum, memainkan kalung bulan sabit di lehernya. "Aku meninggal karena aliran waktu yang kacau, dan keberadaanmu yang kacau. Tapi, aku bersyukur bisa kembali bertemu denganmu di sini, Tuan."

Mitos itu nyata? Jongin sekali lagi merasa ia sangat beruntung—meskipun secara tidak langsung, hal itulah yang menyebabkan Kyungsoo meninggal.

Jongin tidak tahu ia harus berkata seperti apa lagi. Ia memeluk Kyungsoo di sampingnya dan mendengar balasan dari apa yang sempat ia ucapkan pada Kyungsoo sebelum ia meninggal.

"_Aku juga mencintaimu, Tuan..."_

* * *

**.**

**.**

The Teleporter of The Time; **end**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**A/N:** maaf, jadi publish fic gaje, dan... aww, lihat rating jadi malu sendiri. Baru juga 17 tahun 2 bulan lalu, udah belajar bikin smut(?) saya juga masih nggak berani dan nggak bisa pakai terlalu banyak variasi(?) di smutnya. Jadi, kalau gak hot ya..karena fokus saya memang bukan ke smutnya ._.

Last,

* * *

**Mind to RnR?**


End file.
